X's and Emptiness
by twistedMoonshadow
Summary: Zero has been alone and lonely. He's been working off of nothing but boredom for years. Then, a new recruit shows up. Who could it be? And why is this recruit so special?


**X's and Emptiness**

**Hey! I'm back with another Story! Sorry to those of you looking for chapter 3 of I wanna fly high, but this has just been taking over every time I try to write, so here it is! R&R please and thank you!**

* * *

Darkness. Shadows. Confusion. Running in circles, falling over the jutting out floor tiles. Being cornered, back against the wall. The laughing, the fear, the shadow overcoming all his senses. The shape of a symbol lighting up everything, blinding him, and then the light of the sun, stinging his eyes as he wakes.

Sighing, he rolled, placing his feet on the floor. He wiped his face of the cold sweats that covered it. He began to whisper to himself. "Damn it Zero...get a grip!" He shook his head, and stood up, wandering towards the bathroom. He grabbed a towel on the way, and flicked on the light as he closed the door. He turned on the water, letting the heated water run down his back as he stared at the bottom of the bath tub. His head spun with confusion as he cleaned up.

He turned off the water, wrapped the towel around his waist, and wrapped a second around his hair, although he couldn't wrap it all. Calmly, he walked over to his dresser, grabbing some clothes. Sliding on his favorite red T-shirt, and black skinny jeans, he threw a hair tie on, and wandered into the halls of the bustling building. Another day started again.

The same things happened as usual. He got breakfast, black coffee, and a egg, sunny side up. He traveled to 's office, delivered some notes to random people around the facility. Then, he was called to the training room. That meant new recruits. This, he was happy about. It meant a change around here. So, he went into his room, grabbed his helmet and headed to the room.

Once there, he had finally gotten his hair through his helmet, and clicked the crystal before walking into the room. This summoned his armor around his body. He smirked, and then entered the room slowly. "Alright, who's first?" He bellowed this as the recruits cowered, shuddered, and...grinned? That wasn't right...

"Hey, smiley. You're up! Someone suit him up!" Zero yelled, playfully. He liked to see enthusiasm. It meant a stronger spirit. Someone he could actually commune with. He stood on one side of the room, making slight target practice of the leftover targets of earlier training for these recruits. Actually, it was weird to call them recruits. This was all an application test to be recruited. You had to pass, or at least come close, when it came to Zero anyways, to truly be accepted. Only had to come close with Zero, because he never lost. Ever.

The boy was suited up, his brown hair blowing in the wind of the fans, his blue shirt and jeans showing through his training armor. Zero turned finally, noticing the uproar begin. That meant there was an audience. And the round was about to start. Facing the boy, he transformed his arm to buster mode, and so did the boy opposite him. They both heard the start bell, but Zero was quicker to the punch, launching multiple small plasma bullets. The boy was hit, and was thrown back to the wall. Zero still hadn't moved. The score was now 1-0 for Zero. He wasn't surprised.

But thrown off, that was a different moment. The boy had lept up the wall now, and dash jumped off it, firing a charged blast at Zero, who was unprepared for the boy to have already moved. Trying to move, he was caught by the tail end of the blast and thrown down. This boy had true power to knock him down. Even though it was a charged blast, it was only a double of the users main power. Meaning this was going to be fun.

Jumping back up, he heard the crowd roaring again. It was one all. This was the deciding point. Which meant more that one hit did it. No, this was five hits now. Weapon or not. Anything went now. The boy rushed him, landing a hit on Zero's chest. 1 all. He wouldn't stand for this. He grabbed the boy's arm, and spun, using his momentum against him, and tossing him to a wall. 2-1 now. Almost instantaneously a few shots were fired from Zero's buster at te boy. He heard two shots make contact. 3-1 Zero. He was wary now. He knew that this boy was sneaky.

Once again the boy was up the wall, and charging a shot. Zero aimed and fired, and made contact. But with a chraged shot that kept on. He jumped just in time to dodge, and fired a few more shots. The boy ducked below them, and shot a few of his own. Zero tried to jump again, but lost three more hits. 4-3 for the blue boy. "What's your name, buddy. Before we continue any further. Don't worry only question." Zero was confused at how he hadn't heard of this boy entering the building. He was too good to be untrained, and to good and smiley to be a maverick.

The boy stood, tired and a slight wreck. He chuckled. "Only question? Alright. Only name I can remember is X. X Light. How about we start again already. I ain't done pounding you yet, Commander." With that he smirked, and got into a readied stance. Zero was not happy with that last comment, and yet couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright. If you say so, X!" He had a charged shot ready to go, and dashed forward. The boy fired a shot, and Zero rolled under it, now pointing the blaster at X's chest. "Game over." He fired the shot, which smashed him back, into the wall. That was two hits. 5-4 for Zero. At least...that's what he thought. The speaker blared now. "4 ALL!" Zero fumed, "What? Wall connection hits are a second point?"

X spoke up from inches behind him. "Only for newbies. Not already trained members. That would be unfair. Now, you were saying?" He blasted a small shot into Zero's back now, and it just nudged him forward. "5-4 for X! Winner, is X! X is a new recruit, and the first to ever beat Commander Zero in a training match! Congratulations!" He smirked at this. "First? Really? Well, hope that doesn't cause any unneeded grudges. Seriously, no hard feelings?" He said this with the true sincerity he was trying to enforce behind his words. He did mean it as well, as he held his hand out to a stunned Zero.

Zero, quickly shook away the shock, and heard the sincerity in his voice. He smiled, a true smile, and shook X's hand. "Yep. No hard feelings. Only question now is, did you sign up for my unit?" He really wanted to train him to be in his unit. First addition ever. The special Zero unit was only Zero. That was a little lonely, and too flattering for him to deal with. He also wanted a more personal connection with the boy. But, only time would tell.

X frowned a little at this. "Actually no, I signed up for the B-unit. But I will be around looks like. I'm sure we'll meet again around here. Right?" He was wondering why Commander Zero of all people was interested in him. Maybe it was the fact that he had met his match. Oh well, he didn't mind.

Zero felt a pain. "Oh, yeah. Sure we will. Maybe in the caf, or on some kinda mission." He smiled a fake smile this time. He looked over at the other recruits. They had all either trained and had their armors, or had been rejected. The audience had also been filing out. "Well, looks like my job is done. Seeya around." He said this turning and walking away. Normally this would have never happened, and it wasn't the only thing. He turned to see the boy standing, looking thoughtful. He clicked the crystal on his head, removing his armor, which no new recruit ever saw him do in their presence until they'd been there for at least two weeks. He slipped off his helmet, and walked over to X, and placed a piece of paper in his hand. "Present from me. Don't mention it." With this, he left back to his dorm. He felt a little better now.

X was confused at what had been left in his hand. It was a name and room in the building. "Dr. Cain? A-Bay 2? What does that even mean?" He was completely lost, but if Zero told him to go, he figured he might as well. He did say no hard feelings, right?

When X arrived, the room was full of armor parts, but no full suits. Or helmets for that matter. That was odd, considering it appeared to be an armor construction lab. A small older looking man walked up to him.

"Ahem, excuse me? Can I help you?" He sounded irritated. "What's a newbie like you doing in the custom armor bay? You don't get your custom till you're the head of a faction! Now scram!" He turned irritatedly away from him, expecting he'd listen to him. He was surprised at what was said next.

"Oh, but...Commander Zero recommended me here?" He was really confused about whether he should even bother arguing with Dr. Cain. At least, that's who he assumed he was.

"What? Zero recommended you? Wait, you're the one who beat him? Alright, that's qualification enough. Pick any piece that appeals to you, we'll paint it, I'll explain any piece that you don't know, and we'll have you choose a crystal colour for your head piece. Choose the crystal first and we'll be on our way." He was happy with this, because he rarely made custom armors anymore.

X contemplated for a moment. What colour? "Red. A red crystal will do great." And with that thought they began to put his armor together.

Back in Zero's dorm, he had found a thing not normally in his room. A note. He sat on the one bed that was never used. There were two beds in his dorm of course. The only dorm without a second bed was Cain's. He had his insecurities like that. He opened the note now, and began to read it aloud.

"The sight of you

Of beauty true

Although this feels

Different

It changes nothing

For you I'm blushing

The male I yearn

For"

He was confused at what it meant, and clearly it was a poem of some kind, but written by who? Who else had access to his room? He was just confused as ever when he heard the door open.

X wandered into the room, and dropped his things by the uncovered dresser. He was about to unpack, when he realized, he should probably greet his roommate. He would be spending alot of time with them. He then widened his eyes when he'd remembered he'd left that poem in here before he'd gone to get his things. The one no one was to read. He quickly walked to his bed to see Zero sitting on it, reading the note. "Ugh, er, HEY! What's up Zero!" He said this, as he stood awkwardly next to him, quickly snagging the note from his hands. "You uh...probably shouldn't have...I mean...weren't supposed to read that...Ehehehe..."

Zero was thrown off guard by the fact that it was X who he was sharing a room with. There was no way his luck was...wait. Wasn't supposed to read...? It clicked in his head then and his eyes widened. He began to blush a little, and stood up and walked over to the bathroom. "Uh, sorry. I didn't know. I was uh..just confused that there was a note in my room. Had no idea I'd be sharing with anyone yet." _Figured there were still spare rooms._ "Anyways, who's the uh...lucky...guy? I-If you don't mind me asking that is!" Zero was so embarrassed at this, he was stuttering. He never stuttered.

X just about fainted from the sudden flush of red to his face. He had to think quick. Never a good thing. "Oh, uh..you uhm...wouldn't know him I'm sure." He quickly rushed back to his bags, and quickly began unpacking them. Stuffing clothes into random drawers where they fit, and stuffing the note, and his diary beneath them. He then stood near the door about to leave. He didn't move.

Zero just occupied himself with his stuff on his nightstand, and when he saw X turning towards the door he felt bad. He talked to him. "So...new here right? How about I...show you around?" He didn't care what he said, he was just trying to loosen the tension by this point.

X sighed, and just shook for a second. His whole body did. He took a deep breath and turned back to Zero. "Yeah. Sure. That'd be...nice."

* * *

**So, that was my first shot at an X series fic. Hope it didn't bore anyone!^^ Yes, I do look forward to both continuing this, and trying to continue My other story as well. So don't worry about the other one not being finished! It will be done!...Sometime...but I will put another chapter in soon hopefully! Anyways, once again, R&R please and thank you!**


End file.
